


Могу я попросить о последнем желании?

by rolli9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolli9/pseuds/rolli9
Summary: Сакура любила Саске. Любила, когда он грубо отвергал ее чувства, игнорировал попытки помочь, называл никчемной и беспомощной, ушел из Конохи. Учиха ранил ее сердце раз за разом, однажды нанеся последний, смертельный удар.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Могу я попросить о последнем желании?

Захлебывающийся в собственной крови Саске Учиха пытался подняться с земли и одновременно дотянуться до своей катаны. Сегодня ему не помог ни шаринган, ни печать Орочимару, ни годы отработанных до тошноты техник. Все тело было исчерчено глубокими, фонтанирующими кровью ранами - Саске уже казалось, что он не чувствует боли. Сейчас его волновал лишь один вопрос: почему _она_ так с ним поступила? Учиха никогда не считал ее сильной противницей. Она всегда была где-то на периферии, ничем не отличалась и чаще мешалась, чем помогала, много плакала. В детстве ему казалось, что у нее никогда не получится стать хорошей шиноби, но, лежа на земле без возможности атаковать, он понял, что вновь ошибся. Сегодня Сакура Харуно станет причиной его смерти. Какие бы ниндзюцу и гендзюцу Саске не использовал, какие бы планы не придумывал - Харуно было не остановить. После его ухода из деревни они не виделись ни разу, даже случайно. Саске думал, что его отказ на ее детскую влюбленность и смерть близкого друга сломит ее, но он слишком плохо понимал людей. Из всех, кто мог бы пойти мстить за Узумаки, именно Сакура стояла перед ним, смотря сверху вниз с нечитаемым выражением лица. В нем не было печали, разочарования или злости: ее лицо ничего не выражало, но в позе читалась угроза, от которой оставшаяся кровь стыла в венах. Во время боя Учиха не смог нанести ей никаких серьезных ранений - лишь слегка зацепил и нанес пару синяков, не задев жизненно важных органов и не оставив сломанных костей. Его целью было убить Итачи Учиху и никого больше, поэтому во время схватки он пытался обездвижить Харуно, а не причинить ей физический ущерб. После трагически случайной смерти Наруто, о которой Саске жалеет каждую секунду своей жизни, он пообещал себе, что никто больше не падет от его руки или оружия. Если бы не печать, вышедшая из-под контроля, ничего бы из этого не произошло. Саске до последнего не верил, что она сможет победить его. Он и сейчас надеялся, что Сакура по-доброму улыбнется, как она умела, и потащит его в Коноху, выполнив их последнюю с Узумаки миссию, но, сколько бы не прошло времени, она не двигалась, наблюдая за жалкими потугами Учихи спастись.

***

Сакура любила Саске. Любила когда он грубо отвергал ее чувства, игнорировал попытки помочь, называл никчемной и беспомощной, ушел из Конохи. Учиха ранил ее сердце раз за разом, однажды нанеся последний, смертельный удар. Увидев изуродованное до неузнаваемости тело Наруто, сердце Харуно стало биться по другому. Раньше оно было заполнено болью от неразделенной любви и отсутствия самореализации, но все еще содержало те светлые чувства, делающие людей человечными, добрыми. Эти чувства дарили ей теплые летние вечера, кроваво-красные закаты, нежные чувства к Саске, поля, полные недавно распустившихся цветов и Наруто Узумаки. Наруто Узумаки, который больше не осветит мир своей доброй улыбкой, не поддержит кого-то добрым словом, не закажет порцию рамена по новому рецепту, не расскажет очередную тупую шутку и никогда не станет Хокаге. Сакура до последнего не верила, что этот светлый, вечно стремящийся вперед мальчишка умер таким молодым, как и в то, что его убил Саске - человек, которого она искренне по-детски любила, уровень чьей силы хотела достичь, чтобы идти рука об руку, шаг в шаг. Она отрицала это до тех пор, пока в ее сердце не угасла боль, забравшая с собой все остатки светлого: никаких чувств, никаких эмоций, никаких желаний, но что-то заставляло ее двигаться вперед. Сначала просьба стать ученицей Пятой Хокаге, затем вступление в Акацки, бесконечные тренировки, изматывающие до потери сознания, новые свитки, новые техники и сейчас она здесь - среди бесконечных равнин, стоящая перед умирающим Саске Учихой. Ей не было стыдно перед Итачи-сенсеем, просившего не убивать его. Сакура до сих пор не понимает, откуда он узнал о ее намерениях, но старший Учиха быстро принял тот факт, что Харуно не собирается отступать и не мешал ей. Возможно, он рассчитывал на то, что Саске окажется сильнее или, что она более милосердна. Он ошибался в любом случае. Харуно не хотела чтобы он вновь делал кому-то больно и она сделала все, чтобы предотвратить смерти невинных людей и появление новых, морально разбитых от страданий скитальцев, как и  
она сама. Сакура молча наступила на ладонь Саске, ломая кости и отрезая последнюю возможность спастись. Между его пальцами и рукоятью катаны осталось всего пару сантиметров, но Харуно и так дала ему фору: у него были шансы избежать собственной смерти, но он не смог ими воспользоваться. Девушка подняла чужое запачканное оружие с земли и резким движением вонзила его в спину Учихи, попадая в одну из жизненно важных точек. Смерть должна будет наступить через пять минут после ранения. Она не была сильно мучительной физически, так как до этого Харуно била в нервные окончания, чтобы заблокировать поступление болевых импульсов к мозгу, но морально должна быть практически невыносимой. Лежать и истекать кровью будучи в сознании, осознавая что все твои мечты и амбиции умрут прямо сейчас и никогда не станут реальными… Сакура бы не хотела умереть так. Она медленно присела на землю и достала из сумки плащ, данный ей при вступлении в Организацию. Сакуре когда-то хотелось сделать ему так же больно, как и он ей в тот роковой день, и она не могла сопротивляться уже изжившему себя, для нее взрослой, желание маленькой Харуно. Она думала о смерти Саске каждый день, о его выражении лица, когда он узнает, что его убила одна из тех, к кому присоединился его главный враг, но Учиха есть Учиха. Даже сейчас он вёл себя по-ублюдски, никак не отреагировав на представление, устроенное девушкой. Харуно надеялась, что после этого она получит облегчение и сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, что, конечно, было маловероятным. Она хотела, чтобы он что-то сказал в свое оправдание, но Саске молчал. Молчал и смотрел с теплой грустью в светло-зеленые глаза напротив.  
\- Могу я попросить о последнем желании? - хриплым шепотом спросил Учиха, когда начал чувствовать, как силы покидают его тело. Харуно все так же молча кивнула, сдерживая слезы, все таки навернувшиеся на глаза. Зачерствевшая за годы душа билась в неестественной для нее истерике от раздирающей боли, словно ее полощут в кипятке. Сакуре хотелось громко кричать и разнести все в округе, стереть весь мир в порошок, чтобы исчезло все, что связывает ее с ним. Дыхание Саске стало реже, а крови под ним натекло столько, что казалось что это и не его вовсе. Он что-то судорожно шептал, но не мог договорить фразу до конца, потеряв нить в потоке мыслей угасающего сознания.  
\- Убей... убей... - так и не говорив, Саске затихнул, и, спустя секунду, громкие рыдания нарушили тишину долины.

***

Сакура резко потянулась к пока ещё теплому телу, крича что-то неразборчивое, обнимая Учиху и применяя к телу все медицинские техники, которые она знала, без разбора. Сейчас Сакура потеряла все, что ее держало. Она не знала, что ей делать дальше: возвращаться в Коноху не имело смысла, убивать Итачи, помогающего ей на протяжении всего пути, тоже. Ей казалось, что все рухнуло и свалилось на ее плечи, только казавшиеся крепкими. Они сотрясались под неостанавливающимися рыданиями, от которых болело горло и неприятно сдавливало грудь. Харуно не знала, сколько времени она уже сидит здесь, обнимая холодное тело родного человека, но ей не хотелось покидать это место никогда. Не хотелось бросать последнего оставшегося друга, которого она любила. Пусть он и принес в ее жизнь много страданий, ей не хотелось его отпускать. Сакура настолько сильно погрузилась в свое горе, что не сразу заметила приближение мужчины одетого в такой же плащ, как и у нее.  
\- Сасори...- придушено повторяла шепотом Сакура, сбиваясь на рыдания и икоту. Все ее мысли сбились, из-за чего она не могла выдавить из себя слова о помощи, которые так и рвались наружу. Мужчина мягко заставил Харуно отпустить уже охладевший труп и повел ее как можно дальше от этого места, гладя ее по запутавшимся от грязи, пота и крови волосам, говоря различные успокаивающие слова, не имевшие значения. Для Сасори такое поведение было несвойственным, чем-то новым даже для него самого, но желание успокоить бьющуюся в истерике Харуно исходило прямо из сердца, если, конечно, то, что было у Сасори, можно было назвать им. Он проникся к Сакуре с того момента, как она появилась на пороге их тайного убежища. Почувствовав могущественную силу, исходящую от нее, Сасори проникся уважением к столь сильной шиноби, равнявшейся на его уровень, а может даже и выше. В какой-то момент он мысленно поклялся защищать эту маленькую на вид девчушку ценой своей жизни, даже если для этого понадобится убить Итачи. Даже если для этого придётся уничтожить вселенную. 


End file.
